Cuando Hermione quiso matar a Harry
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Existen muchas maneras de matar a Harry, pero por ahora...por ahora tengo que controlar a mi hijo. [Regalo para LidiaIsabel]


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Este fic es parte del Amigo Invisible 2018 del Grupo de WA ‹‹Team Dramione››. La petición era un Dramione donde se pudiera ver a Draco y Hermione como padres.

Y, mi amiga invisible es: **LidiaIsabel.** Espero de corazón que te guste. ¡Felices fiestas!

.

.

.

Era la mañana después que Draco y Hermione regresaran de sus vacaciones. Desde que Hermione había quedado embarazada cuatro años atrás de Scorpius, la pareja se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la crianza de su pequeño y no se habían dado tiempo para dedicárselo a ellos mismos. Fue por eso por lo que, Harry y Pansy insistieron en que necesitaban unas vacaciones. Prepararon todo por sus amigos y prometieron cuidar a Scorpius mientras ellos disfrutaban en alguna playa.

Al principio, los jóvenes padres tenían miedo de los traumas que Harry y Pansy podían ocasionarle su inocente hijo, pero cuando la noche antes el pequeño los recibió tan feliz como siempre y se despidió de sus padrinos con alegría, Hermione y Draco respiraron tranquilos. Después de todo, si algo hubiese pasado ellos se lo habrían dicho, ¿no?

Unos pequeños y ruidosos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas y Hermione dejó de preparar el desayuno para recibir con un abrazo a su hijo. El pequeño soltó una carcajada alegre antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su madre y darle algunos besos. Hermione también besó su pequeña y sonrosada carita y le dijo cuánto lo quería antes de ponerlo nuevamente en el suelo. Ella se giró para continuar preparando los huevos revueltos cuando su hijo le hizo _la_ pregunta.

— Mamá, ¿qué es una mamada?

Hermione se giró a mirar a su hijo. Su pequeño, rubio e inocente hijo, que la miraba con sus enormes ojos grises repletos de curiosidad. Respiró profundamente y se agachó a su altura.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Scorp? – Quizás había escuchado mal. Quizá Scorp había preguntado lo que era una ‹‹manada›› y ella y su sucia mente lo habían malinterpretado.

— ¿Qué es una mamada? – volvió a preguntar muy seguro el niño –. Escuché a la tía Pansy decirle al tío Harry que le daría una mamada…y cuando me acerqué a preguntarles que era ninguno de los dos quiso decirme y me dijeron que te preguntara a ti o a papá.

Hermione gruñó y por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes de cómo podría matar a su mejor amigo sin que nadie supiera quien había sido. ¡Malditos fueran Harry, Pansy y su enorme boca! ¡Sabían que Scorpius estaba en la casa! ¿No podían esperar para hablar de _eso_? Aclarándose la garganta, sonrió débilmente antes de responderle a su hijo.

— Lo siento, hijo, pero lamento decirte que no sé lo que es eso.

— Oh, sí que lo sabe…y lo hace aún mejor –. Dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina. Hermione fulminó a su marido con la mirada.

— Si no vas a decir algo útil, mejor cállate, querido –. Dijo Hermione con fingido cariño. Draco sonrió sarcásticamente antes de arrodillarse también junto a su hijo.

— El niño tiene que aprender sobre ello tarde o temprano.

— ¡Pero solo tiene cuatro años! – exclamó Hermione indignada.

— Amor, si no se lo decimos nosotros alguien más lo hará. Y si esas personas son Potter y Pansy será peor y lo sabes.

Una imagen de Pansy y Harry mostrándole sus juguetes sexuales a su pequeño pasó por su cabeza y decidió que Draco tenía razón.

— Bien. Hagámoslo. Cariño, ¿tienes idea de cómo se hacen los bebés?

— Sí, sí –, respondió muy alegre Scorpius –. Es cuando un hombre besa la vagina de una mujer.

Los ojos de Hermione casi se salen de sus cuencas y su cuerpo casi colisiona en el suelo. Draco soltó una ruidosa carcajada y palmeó el pequeño hombro de su hijo.

— Scorpius, cariño, ¿dónde aprendiste eso? – pregunto Hermione.

— Lo vi en una película que estaba viendo el tío Harry con la tía Pansy hace unos días, mamá. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, me hicieron prometer que no diría nada.

— Lo amo, juro que lo hago, pero lo voy a matar con mis propias manos. – dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados, pensando como resolver el problema.

— Primero tienes que resolver esto, después puedes hacer todos los planes de venganza que quieras –. Dijo su esposo.

— ¿ _Tengo_? ¿No querrás decir ‹‹ _tenemos_ ››? La última vez que verifiqué, Scorpius también era tu hijo.

— Sí, bueno, pero tú eres la sabelotodo de los dos. Nadie mejor que tú para explicarle esto, ¿no crees? – preguntó titubeante Draco. Y si las miradas mataran, él habría muerto en esos momentos.

— ¿Por qué no te vas? Después de todo no estás ayudando en nada –. Respondió Hermione de mala manera. Draco asintió repetidas veces y dijo algo de tener que hablar con Theo antes de ponerse de pie e irse casi corriendo. Hermione volvió a centra la atención en su hijo, que la miraba curioso. El niño ladeó la cabeza y tomó una profunda respiración.

— Mamá, creo que es una pregunta bastante sencilla. Si no me lo puedes explicar, ¿podemos ir a casa del tío Harry y verlo en una de esas películas? O quizá papá tenga alguna de esas por aquí.

— Eh, sí, quizás. ¿Qué te parece si vas a jugar al jardín mientras mamá busca?

Scorpius asintió alegremente y salió corriendo de la cocina. Hermione se frotó la frente y tomó una profunda respiración. Iba a matar a Harry y a Pansy. ¿En qué estaban pensando? Scorpius solo tenía cuatro años. Todavía no tenía edad para entender esas cosas.

Pero la iban a escuchar. ¡Jah! Claro que la iban a escuchar.

Decidida, se hizo camino hacía su habitación, olvidando que había unos huevos cocinándose en la estufa y un niño de cuatro años solo en el jardín.

.

.

.

Era temprano, y era la primera mañana sin Scorpius, así que habían aprovechado para echar su acostumbrado polvo mañanero. Este había sido más intenso que los anteriores, posiblemente porque hacia mucho que no pasaba. Estaban abrazados en la cama, cuando una lechuza comenzó a picotear la ventana.

— ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – preguntó Harry mientras se ponía de pie para abrir la ventana.

— Oh, oh –. Fue todo lo que dijo Pansy al ver la lechuza. El ave dejó el pergamino sobre la mesita de noche y extendió su vuelo de regreso. No pasaron cinco segundos antes de que el pergamino se abriera y la voz de Hermione retumbara por toda la casa.

 _‹‹_ _¡Harry James y Pansy Potter, me van a escuchar! Y después de que me escuchen les coy a arrancar la piel pedazo a pedazo y se la voy a dar de comer a la cría de lechuzas de Draco. ¿Me pueden explicar porqué demonios estaban hablando de mamadas y sexo cuando sabían que había un niño de cuatro años en la casa? Me decepcionan, esperaba más de ustedes. Pero que mierda, son unos malditos enfermos. ¡Los dos! Y escuchenme bien, si mi hijo alguna vez viene de nuevo y me dice que los escuchó hablar de sexo o viendo pornografía, los voy a matar. Lenta y dolorosamente. Cuiden sus espaldas, porque los estaré vigilando. Y más les vale controlar su lengua cuando mi hijo esté de visita. ¡Degenerados!››_

Harry y Pansy se miraron por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse. Gracias Merlín porque no tenían hijos ni querían tenerlos. No se imaginaban teniendo que explicarle a un mocoso de pocos años lo que era el sexo y como se hacían los bebés. Explicarlo era aburrido, sin embargo, cómo se hacía…eso sí era entretenido.

Rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago y decidieron dormir un poco más antes de irse a sus trabajos.

.

.

.

Cuando Hermione salió de la habitación, la casa entera olía a comida quemada y Scorpius estaba llorando frente a su puerta.

— Scorpius, ¿qué pasa? –. Preguntó preocupada. Entre hipidos su hijo le respondió:

— Rose ha llamado por la red flú para invitarme a jugar y le he dicho que podríamos probar con los juegos que vi en la película que el tío Harry y la tía Pansy estaban viendo en la televisión. Ella me preguntó que juegos eran esos y cuando le dije que uno de ellos se llamaba mamada, se fue. Al rato vino el tío Ron y me dijo que no me acercara a Rose nunca más. También dijo que tendría una conversación muy seria contigo y con papá.

Hermione juró ese día que Harry Potter le iba a pagar lo que le había hecho y que cuando el día llegara, Lord Voldemort sería nada comparado con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _N/A: ¡Felices fiestas! Espero que hayan pasado estos días de fiesta como más les haya apetecido y que este nuevo año les traiga muchas cosas buenas._


End file.
